Bowser
Bowser, also known as King Koopa, is the archenemy of Mario and Luigi as well as Pooh and friends. In fact, in the "Pooh's Adventures" series, he is the big bad. He is very good friends with Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, and is married to the Sailor Moon's Big Bad, Mistress Nine. The Koopa King was also friends with Mewtwo before the later's reformation in Pooh's Adventures of Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns. Bowser first appeared in Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, talking with Giovanni's distorted voice. He later appears in Winnie the Pooh vs. Hook as an assistant to Captain Hook, and then in Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith as one of the surviving Separatists. Bowser continued his battle against Pooh in Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi as an assistant to the recently activated Darth Vader, during then he along with his family and Team Rocket hold Luke Skywalker and Pooh and friends, but were then defeated and trapped in Mewtwo's ghost trap. Bowser returned to aid Ben Ravencroft in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost. He was mentioned in Winnie the Pooh Meets Tarzan, as having recruited Clayton to bring him gorillas as sacrifices to his ever-growing hunger. His name was also mentioned by the Coachman in Winnie the Pooh Meets Pinocchio where the Coachman was thinking about given the donkeys to him. After the Pooh Star Wars Mini-series ended, Bowser teamed up with Divatox to try to bring upon the end of the world yet again with the help of his brother, Maligore. Bowser and Maligore were defeated, which forced the koopa king to ally himself with the Joker in order to help Shredder defeat the TMNT. He and his family made a cameo in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. In Pooh's Adventures of Cool Runnings, He and family along with Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic have become good guys for one time and joined Pooh and his friends to win the Winter Olympics, but they soon left the celebration so quickly. Bowser and his family were then seen in Winnie the Pooh Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest, along his son's girlfriend, Ranamon, where they team up with Hexxus to help destroy Pooh and friends, along with FernGully, but end up being blown away by Calmaramon's out-of-controlled Titanic Tempest attack. The four returned once again in Winnie the Pooh Meets Inspector Gadget, teaming up with Dr. Claw, but they were soon defeated and had to escape through a warp hole, leaving Claw to go to jail. However, with the recent debut of Aisling, Bowser has discovered that she will be the supposed chosen one who's main goal in life will be to just help Pooh in his adventures. As a result, Bowser appeared in Pooh's Adventures of Happily Ever After to band up with the Disney/Non-Disney villains. He later hired Dr. Facilier to capture Pooh Bear and bring him to the evil koopa king in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Princess and the Frog'', and appeared in Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!, Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey and Winnie the Pooh says Hocus Pocus and will appear again in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Wizard of Oz'', Winnie the Pooh Meets The Warriors of Virtue, Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Pooh's Adventures of Muppet Treasure Island, Pooh's Adventures of The Muppets, Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule, Winnie the Pooh Meets Tron, and Pooh's Adventures of Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad.'' He also appeared alone in the Alice/Winnie the Pooh/Robin Hood/Lord of the Rings films, ''Pooh, Alice, and Robin Hood's Adventures of The Nutcracker Prince, and Winnie the Pooh Meets Alakazam the Great and will do the same in Pooh's Adventures of Krypto the Superdog, ''Pooh's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled'', Pooh's Adventures of VR Troopers, and Pooh's Adventures of Babar: The Movie. And soon, he will be face-to-face with Pooh's magical allies: Bloom and her friends. Trivia *Bowser will face the Peanuts Gang in Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Dream Along With Mickey, Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Super Mario Sunshine, Charlie Brown and Snoopy Join Anastasia, and more. *Bowser along with Set, Ganondorf and Aku are the true Masters of All Evil. Gallery Mparty4 bowser.jpg|Bowser sitting on his Throne Bowser SSBB.jpg|Bowser in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Bowser- King of Koopas.jpg Category:VILLAINS Category:Leader of The Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Monsters Category:Bullies Category:Manly villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Fathers Category:Kings Category:Demons Category:Husbands Category:Murderers Category:Liars Category:Complete Monster Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Category:Characters that appear in Super Smash Bros. Category:Males Category:Sadistic characters Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Videogame Characters Category:Possessor